Petra H. Theriault
Early Life Petra was born in Lakeshire to Gavin and Olivia Theriault. Her blood father, a Redridge born man himself, died when Petra was seven years old. She was quite fond of him, and inherits the bulk of her looks, as well as her spirit, from him. Her mother remarried three years later to an Arathorian man, since she was of Arathorian descent as well. Two years later, she ran away from home with little to nothing on her, fleeing to Stormwind City. From there on she took on the name “Hayden”, dedicating her life to petty thievery with other homeless children. After a couple of years of living the life of a ragamuffin, she repented. Something in her had changed, and it is as if all the teens she used to steal with had disappeared. She traveled to the Peak of Serenity with others aspiring to become trained monks. It was difficult for her at first, her thuggish attitude made it difficult to get along with the Masters of the Peak and her peers. When she was taught a final, telling lesson. Afterward, she grasped the concept of the mists and the Pandaren martial arts at a miraculously proficient rate. Military Life Petra participated in a number of large scale battles and was a part of numerous forces. Her first battle was The Defense of the Twilight Highlands, in which Alliance forces were defeated by the Horde. However, in the following days, the Alliance halted the Horde's advance into the Wetlands. The Defense of the Arathi Highlands was another battle she participated in, in which the Alliance successfully pushed back the Horde. However, the Horde were not deterred from taking some sort of victory. They faced defeat at Stromgarde. Petra was chosen to be a part of an elite force, which came head to head with the Horde's elite forces. She and her allies faced defeat against the Horde. At this time she was under the jurisdiction of The Order of the Beast, a military sect station at Aerie Peak. After the battle of Stromgarde, she was switched to the 117th Division. This division was led by Grand Marshal Aphel and second in command Marshal John Theristan. With the 117th, she helped to bring victory and pride to the Alliance during The Stonetalon Mountain Campaign. For a time, there was peace. The next battle was brewing like the calm before the storm, but Petra lived her days mostly polishing her crane style techniques at the Peak of Serenity until the call of battle demanded her again. Through this time of quiet, she passed her trials to become a Master of Crane. It had taken her several years to get to this point, and she felt a great pride in herself. When the Assault of Tanaan arrived, the 117th Division was placed right at the front lines of the battle. The cocky, highly confident soldiers were so assured in their abilities that they practically volunteered to go in first. This was a mistake, as this battle against the Iron Horde was nothing anyone, Horde or Alliance, could have anticipated. The casualties were astronomical. Petra, along with many others, were captured during this battle and transported across Draenor. Petra was taken to Gorgrond by her captors where she ended up escaping from her cage. She fled into the jungle, disappearing and presumed to be dead. She survived in the wild for several months, living on the brink of savagery. She stalked the trees like a tiger, preying upon small game and eating plants. She became a part of the ecosystem and has battle scars from fighting with wildlife. Eventually she was rescued by a member from the 117th, but not just any member. Marshal Theristan had discovered her in the wilderness and took her to the stronghold where his forces were kept. He explained to her the devastating results of Tanaan, that many of their friends were dead. Petra still carries a heavy amount of guilt for the lives that were lost. She was supposed to save them, and yet she failed them. After Military As she relaxed back into society, she returned to casual duties. She worked to heal soldiers from all parts of the world. She spent a deal of time in Stromgarde, honoring her mother's heritage despite her hidden disdain for Arathi. She continued to provide her abilities for minor issues. She signed up for the Tournament of Ages 3v3 arena battles, taking gold for herself alongside D'mitri, an acquaintance whom she'd worked alongside once, and Sir Kavid Thorson. Not so long after, Petra fell off the radar. This is because she had become pregnant. She gave birth to a son, Warren Anthony Theriault. Her last known whereabouts was at the Peak of Serenity before the Legion attacked. It can easily be assumed that she returned to her beloved village in Redridge. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Stromic